percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MusicLover3820
Hello, MusicLover! I hope you like the wiki and if you need help you can ask me! =) -Leafwhisker 02:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks =] Um how do you make fanfiction on here? Sidebar on the left. It's a tiny thing, a pencil next to a link that says "Create a new article". ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 19:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I reccomend the second format, to. -Leafwhisker 19:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Roxanne #She's underweight. You should change that. #The theme song is really angsty. It's about an emotionally disturbed girl. Are you sure you didn't mean Viva La Gloria, not Viva La Gloria (Little Girl)? Just some friendly advice :). Sparrowsong 02:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) it's ok :) copier COPYCAT. you made ISABELLA hewitt almost exactly like ISABELLA MALONE. daughter of Poseidon blonde hair istead of black. and my Isabella is supossed to have sea green eyes too. COPYCATsongbird1 02:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No I did'nt Copy It my best freind Isabella looks like that I DID'NT COPY YOU my Freind Really looks like that. k whateve. sorry. and i just wanted to point out i am NINE and you r TEN. and you should reaspond on my page. Lol no big :) i am spishous of Cloe. She has GOLDEN eyes like KRONOS. just asking, is she? No Cloe really has golden/brown eyes. MusicLover3820 02:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC)CailinMusicLover3820 02:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ok then ya need ta fix that on her page.songbird1 05:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) nothin. just workin on a story. songbird1 03:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) oh a story with 3 of my charecters i made. daughters of the big 3 get in a fight about who's dad is coolest. Violet, daughter of Zeus, Lira, daughter of Hades, and Izzy, daughter of Poseidon.songbird1 03:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ohhhh. its gonna be sooooooo flippin funny! eh, fine it all good. have you read "the three daughters of the big 3 get in a fight" yet PRETTY GOOD? PRETTY GOOD? IT WAS FLIPPIN HILARIOUS! except for that last part well ok then. random shout: ADVENTURE TIME! ok now that my randomness is over i can talk. may 13th hey do you actually like Hanna montana? most of the girls at my school dislike her HELLO I GOT DELETED. GUESS WHO THIS IS! (hint:last comment was mine) help me!!! sense i got deleted could u add today was a fairy tale to Isabella and Tyler section on charecter songs? PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO ADD CAILIN TO OC's Together. You didn't ask me. I have no more room. DO NOT DO THAT AGain. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 17:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) PS Harrumph! Quit it NOW Please stop editing Oc's Together. I'm not sure you understand Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki but your not aloud to edit other peoples stories. Only one person can edit at once. I was ion the middle of editing it when you made your edit so I had to redo EVERYTHING! :| Please stop. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 18:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! XD :) Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 22:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wattpad Are you on Wattpad? I think I've seen that avatar picture on there... Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 22:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, HI! XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. Wattpad is a different writing site. I've seen that avatar on there. wattpad.com XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure. XD That'd be cool. :P Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep. It would. XD I L-O-V-E singing and dancing! XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I love to draw. I'm not all that great at it though... I'm not good at poetry either... But I love it. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Bye, H. Sis! XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm good, except I'm grounded and I'm not really supposed to be on here. My mom and my step-dad took away music! MUSIC! All I did was not do my homework and stay up a little late! Anyway, you most likely won't hear from me very often because of the grounding. DX Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 03:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I think this will work. [[User: MusicLover3820|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 11:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Why isn't it purple????????11:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) You have to copy the code. When you click to edit the page, there's a button in the right hand corner that says Source. That will turn the page into the coded html, and you just copy that and paste it into your preferences. I'm so sorry! I don't know why its not green! You could ask bard eric or Kiwi though. XD [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:37, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bieber.... I find Baby a little repetitive. I think Love Me is his only good song. I don't find him all that hot. But, whatever. Here's something I thought you might like for your siggie. If you want me to change anything, tell me. MusicLover3820 Kόρη του Απόλλωνα To get it to work, click edit and then, up in the corner, there is a button that says Source. Click that and copy the signature's code. Go to your Preferences and paste the code into the siggie box. Make sure the box underneath is checked off and you're all set. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 22:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Did you try it in source mode? Just copying and pasting it from the standard mode won't work. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure! It's so much better than doing homework like I'm supposed to. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Here;s Diary's logo. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm good. The new admin. :) What about you, H.-sis? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to need braces next year.... *shivers* I was talking to Dad on Demigods Wiki... well... teaching him "Internet Language". It's quite funny. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Here... Cailin Daughter of Apollo Alright. Sorry. Cailin Daughter of Rhea ~ Kyra Daughter of Apollo 02:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: YO 2 Hey! I'm good! You? Oh, that sucks. D: Kyra Daughter of Apollo 06:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) LoGos * *:D Yup! *:Uh, I think it's Photo Bucket.com guess what its me songbird1Thepersonyouleastexpect 03:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC)